Sister, Sister Chapter 12
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki has more questions to ask later. They all find out why the vampires are so angry and want Will's family dead.


Chapter 12

Raisa grabbed them both and drug them into the house. Vicki was fighting her the entire way.

"Let go of me you..." Maggie shot her a look, making her stop in midsentence because Vicki heard Maggie's voice in her head say, _don't antagonize her, it only makes it worse." _Vicki nodded and stopped fighting, for the moment.

As they approached the living room where the other vampires, Mike and Tori were gathered, it took everything Maggie had not to break and run to her.

"Mommy!" Tori cried. She tried to run to her but the male vampire, Charles, had her firmly in his grip. "Finally," he said with exasperation, "you are nothing but trouble!" Maggie smiled and said, "That's my girl!" Tori smiled back, showing a little fang and suddenly bit Charles on the wrist just hard enough to make him yelp and release her for an instant. She immediately fled toward her mother, but was shoved back by Anne's powers. This angered Maggie and Vicki both but again, Maggie's voice played out in Vicki's head, _not yet, be patient my little sister, they are here. _Tori stood up, stood still and nodded at Maggie. Vicki didn't hear what she said to her, guess it didn't work like that, but Tori didn't move.

Vicki burrowed her eyebrows at Maggie and decided to take another approach. "Okay, I can see everyone here is a little high strung this evening so let's chat, shall we?" Lars, the red head, growled, "We have nothing to chat of HUMAN," saying it as if it burned his mouth. "

"Really? I think we do. Let's start with what it is you really want?" As she was talking, she was scanning the room, Mike still splayed on the floor, she could she his chest rising, good, no sign of the others, yet, Tori's eyes flitting from one person to another like a scared rabbit but more than anything, Vicki noticed the nervousness of the vampires. Was is just her, or did they seem scared? She had a thought.

"Well, what is it boys and girls? What do you need and why are you all so skittish? Bad blood?" The last remark angered Anne and she moved so fast toward Vicki, that no one saw it. "What do YOU know of bad blood HUMAN?"

Vicki threw her hands up, "Again with H-U-M-A-N remark, are you fixated on that for a reason? What have I done to you and how do you know I'm human?" Upon saying this, she showed them her tattoos, which were glowing suddenly, but not hurting. Vicki hid her suprise at the fact that they were glowing and not burning so as not to tip them off.

All four vampires began to hiss and cover their faces, they backed away from her huddling together in the far corner of the living room. "Get away, demon, get away!," yelled Raisa, "we have no business with you, leave us!" Vicki was digging this and that was not lost on Maggie. Maggie's voice came into her head again, _that's what I forgot to tell you, they think you are a demon's ambassador, play it up, they will be here in two minutes. _Vicki was thinking to herself, _that's a hell of a long time with vampires at your throats, literally. _Maggie answered, surprising Vicki, _trust me. _

Vicki nodded and turned her attention to Tori, "Come on, come to your mom, Tori." The little girl ran to her mother and they embraced one another. "Mommy, they are SO mean, daddy needs to kill them." Maggie pulled away, "Victoria Elizabeth Jameson, that was not very nice!" Vicki suppressed laughter, she was loving this little girl more and more.

"Well, they ARE mean. They want to kill all of us. I heard them talking." Maggie looked at her beautiful little girl, her straight blonde hair flowing down her back, her sky-blue eyes and pink little pout, she was the image of Maggie and yet underneath that sweet little exterior, there was a sliver of raging little vampire too. "Tori, you're father and I are trying to change things, make them better, you can't just go around killing people."

Tori looked over at who she assumed was her Aunt Vicki,"Well, Aunt Vicki wants to, I heard her say she couldn't wait to kill those bas..." Maggie put her hand over her daughter's mouth, "Watch your language little girl!" Maggie narrowed her eyes at Vicki who was still holding her hands in the air with her tattoos glowing towards the vamps. Vicki shrugged her shouders and mouthed "sorry". Tori gave Vicki a little smile that conveyed the feeling that Tori kind of liked her style.

"Get away, demon, we will kill you!" Hissed Charles. "Yeah right! All huddled up there in the corner, you're really scaring me," Vicki snarled right back.

"You've crossed the line, Charles. You've invaded my family, threatened them, kidnapped my daughter and really, REALLY pissed me off." Maggie was slowly walking towards Vicki. Mike was beginning to stir, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your family is an abomination," said Anne,"they must die. You cannot cross breed. It's...it's vile, " she made the last word into three syllables. Vicki's arms were beginning to tire and she didn't know how long she would last.

Suddenly, there were growls coming from all sides. This distracted Vicki long enough that she dropped her arms and the vampires rushed past them, surrounding the women and the little girl at the same time. "You will die now, all of you, demon woman, half-breed, human!" Raisa and Lars were taking turns calling them different names.

Neither Vicki, Maggie nor Tori were afraid, just angry. The shapeshifters had showed up. "It's about damn time, " yelled Maggie. "Where have you been?" The vampires turned horrified to see them. Mike was awake enough now that he wanted to pass back out because the men were in full wolf form. All of them were well over six feet with shoulders as wide as a doorway.

Will and Henry seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Well, well, may we join in?" Will said as they walked over to join the werewolves. "Ladies, looks like you've stirred up a little trouble here. May we join in, " Will asked. The four vampires were backing closer and closer to the girls making Henry slightly nervous. Maggie and Vicki had Tori between them, each holding her one of her hands.

"You will all be dead before the night is over, William. You, your friends, your family, everyone you brought. You have created evil, you have brought evil with you, " Charles said to them. Vicki snapped her head and frowned.

"Hey, you better not be talking about me!" she said to Charles.

Charles ignored her and continued to face Will and Henry.

"Charles, let's not be rash. We want to all get out of here safe. I don't understand what has changed you all so much. What is it? How can I help you?"

Anne, the black-haired vampire who had been the quietest so far came forward just a little with rage in her eyes, "YOU cannot help us. YOU claim to try and make a better life for the vampires when you have offered nothing but non-human feeding. NOTHING more."

Vicki could swear she saw tears in her eyes from her vantage point. Maggie must have seen it too because Maggie's voice said, _I'm pretty certain those are tears too._

"Anne, what are you talking about? What is it that you want? I can help, really, I will help you. What is it that you want?"

Tears did begin to flow, GREAT, though Vicki, a weepy vampire!

"Children, like you William, children!! WE cannot have children, that's what we want and you cannot help us! So YOU will not have them either."

With that, she whirled around toward the girls, with every intention of killing all three.


End file.
